Good VS Evil
by sting12
Summary: A battle between 3 heros against 2 evil villains. who shall win, come and find out. Includes Wolverine also as one of the heroes, plus Superman, and Captain Planet. Sorry not good summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Superman, Captain Planet, Wolverine, nor Lex Luthor. This is just for entertainment.

He knew he had to get to the castle, but the pain was over whelming. The toxic had taken his strength almost all the way, but knew it was only a little bit further to the castle. He clutched his waist with his arms and fainted as the pain over took him. Just as he collapsed, a man came running up and catching him in his arms. He lifted the man and carried him back to the castle, knowing he needed help right away. Going at a speed that he was used to, the man was able to get back to the castle in a matter of minutes. He took his friend up to a room, where he be more comfortable. A man came into the room that had on black cloths and black spiked hair. The black haired man looked from the bed up to the red caped hero that everyone knew as Superman.

"I found him in the woods. If we don't get the toxic out, he could die. The glob on his chest is already starting to dim." said Superman.

"What do you plan to do, blue suit." chuckled the man.

"Don't start with your jokes Wolverine, just think of a way to save Captain Planet." Superman turned giving Wolverine a dead stare.

Wolverine moved to the other side of the bed, "Don't get your tights in a bunch. Let's see, well what if we drain the toxic out of him. Use sunlight and needles to pump out the toxins. Would that work?"

"It's worth a shot. Then once he wakes up, maybe we can find who did this to him." Superman said.

Captain Planet suddenly woke up and started moving about not knowing where he was. Superman put a hand on him and was able to hold him still enough until he calmed down seeing he was with his two friends. Suddenly he remembered what happened as the pain slowly started coming back to him. Captain Planet tried to shield his pain from his face but failed as he let out a moan. Superman saw his pain, as he ran out of the room at lightning speed returning in minutes with a needle, a tube, and three buckets. Superman removed a curtain letting the sun's rays cover Captain Planets body.

Superman said, "Wolverine hold him down, while I put the needle into him. Hold on friend, we will get the toxic out of you soon. I'm going to use the needle to drain all the toxic out of your, while the sun keeps your strength up."

Wolverine held down Captain Planet as Superman stuck the needle into his right arm. Then as the toxic started pouring out, Superman placed the tub onto the needle and let the toxic start to run into the bucket. After an hour, of draining and sunlight, Captain Planet's body was clear of all the toxins. Superman kept him in bed until he knew his strength was fully back.

Superman asked, "Who did this to you?"

Captain Planet set up in bed, "All I know is the man was tall, bald, white skin and cold hands."

Wolverine said, "Well, that sums it up a lot."

Meanwhile 80 miles from the castle in the jungle of Amazon in South America, there were two woman on a trip traveling throughout the jungle. One woman was age twenty three, golden skin, Grey eyes, long black hair and wearing a black strapless. The other was a year younger with white skin, green eyes, brown hair down to her feet that she kept in a braid wearing black jeans and black tight shirt. The golden skin woman's name was Sabine, while the white skin woman's name was Suki. The two girls had been on a hike, for about three days when they had finally decided to make camp deciding the only thing possible, they were lost.

As early morning came, they first got some water from the stream that their camp was beside and went off to find food. Then as they were gathering food, a group of six men, dressed in black surrounded them. The men being stronger over took the girls and tied their hands and took them to a huge black oak tree. While the girls eyes were covered, one of the men punched in a secret code revealing a door in the tree. The girls were taken down through the tree into what seemed like an underground hideout. After going through a couple of halls and doors, the girls ended up in a big room with red walls. There was a big fireplace, a large sofa, and two armchairs that was where two tall men were sitting. The lights were not very bright, but had been dimmed lights.

The man on the right was bald, tan skin, with a white tuxedo on. He had a smirk smile on his face almost like he knew, the two girls were just what he needed to full fill his evil plan. His eyes were a deep brown color, but you could tell mostly evil was in this man. The other man on the left was tall also, with dark hair, grayish blue eye, great body, and had a very mean look on his face as if he was about to bring pain or kill someone. The two girls stood in front of the men, wondering why they were there, and knew they probably about to find out.

Sabine took a step close to the men, "Would you two pathetic men tell us what we are doing here?"

Suki replied, "Don't you know who that one guy is. That is the most powerful man, Lex Luthor, which means I know you are up to no good."

Sabine said, "Now we are in deep trouble."

Lex laughed, "I believe you are ladies, unless you help us with what we need. If not you face the consequences."

Sabine stepped closer, "Hell we'll do. None of you guys scare me and I don't mind that in the slightest, so do what you must to me and only me."

Alexander laughed, "This ones got a lot of courage. Lex, I think we might keep her."

Sabine raised her voice, "The hell you are. We are not slaves. I know you Lex, mostly all you have wanted and ever wanted was Superman. I am not going to be one of your woman that help bring him down. Do what you must, but we will never help you."

Alexander leaned forward, "We'll see."

Lex added, "Yes, you will be broken and help us."

Sabine put her foot down, "No we won't and I demand our release."

Lex laughed, "The only place you two are going to be going is to cages until we decide what torture to use on your two."

The guards grabbed the girls and dragged them into a room close to the one they were just in. This room though was white, with tables of devices on them. Before they were about to go through the room, a guard rushed in saying that they were to be put in the torture room instead. In the right corner, was a wooden frame machine that had ropes tied to the bottom, with two ropes at the top attached to a lever. Across from that in the left corner, was two chains hanging from the ceiling and two on the ground. The girls were brought into the room and while Sabine was strapped to the table, having the ropes around her wrists and ankles. Suki arms were first put into the chains on the ceiling, while the bottom chains were put around her ankles holding her in midair. Both girls knew that this was only going to go from bad to worse, since they were both stuck.

Lex and Alexander came into the room, just as the torture was about to begin. A guard stood over by both girls waiting for commands. Alexander having a feeling that they would get their answers sooner or later. After thinking for a moment, Lex and Alexander both nodded that the girl on the table would go first. Alexander moved beside the girl, and decided it was time for some answers.

Sabine looked up into his evil eyes, "What do you guys want with us?"

Alexander replied, "We want some answers."

"What kind of answers?" asked Sabine.

"All kinds, like why you two little girls were doing in the jungle all alone." replied Alexander.

"That is none of your business. We don't have to answer to you two guys. You can't make us answer." Sabine said.

Alexander laughed, "Oh yes we can."

Suki screamed, "You leave her alone!!!!"

Lex spoke up, "Don't worry it will be your time after hers."

Alexander chuckled, "Yes, you just shut up and wait." Alexander smacked Sabine across her check making a red mark.

Lex moved closer, "I guess we should tell you what going to happen. Alexander will ask you a question and if you answer truly, no harm will come to you, but if you answer wrong you will feel pain."

Sabine said, "I wont answer your stupid questions, so just do what you must."

Alexander asked, "Can you take pain?"

Sabine looked into his eyes, "Give me your best shot."

So at the word, a guard pulled the lever twisting the rope around making it pull at Sabine's arms, stretching her almost like it was pulling her in half. Instead of screaming from pain, Sabine just kept her eyes closed thinking of something other then the pain. Alexander had them twist the lever more, trying to get her to scream but Sabine wouldn't give in. About ten minutes of pulling, Sabine could feel her arms pop, knowing that if they kept it up, her arms were going to pop out of her arms. Suki watched helplessly as her friend was tortured, but showed no pain. Alexander kept asking questions, but knowing she didn't know the answers, Sabine kept quiet.

Suki yelled, "Stop it!!"

Alexander yelled, "Shut up!!!"

Suki replied, "You've done enough. We don't know anything."

Alexander turned to her, "Shut up or I'll do her worst."

"We don't know anything." Suki said moving trying to get out of her chains but with no avail.

Sabine talked for the first time, "Yes, we know nothing."

Alexander and Lex wouldn't take that as a answer and kept pulling the lever for another twenty minutes. Sabine's arms felt like they were on fire, but showed no pain or fear what so ever. After thirty minutes, Alexander decided to quit on her and let Lex move to the other girl. Suki knew that she wasn't as brave as her friend, but knew she was going to have not show pain. Lex grabbed a black whip from the table and handed it to the guard that was behind the girl ready to swing.

Lex laughed, "Now my little friend is your turn."

Suki said, "I know nothing and will tell nothing."

Lex chuckled, "Oh yes you will believe me, you will."

Suki made a brave face, "I think I can handle what you decide to do, so bring it on."

Lex laughed, "Ha ha, OK, then let's see what you got."

The guard asked, "How many times shall I whip the girl master?"

Lex thought a moment, "Whip her until she cracks."

Suki stood there bracing for the first blow when it came. She felt the whip against her back, as she gritted her teeth. Lex watched as the guard kept whipping, as Suki kept not showing pain. Her back was getting bloody, but Lex didn't signal for the guard to stop. Finally Suki let out a gasp of pain after the tenth whip hitting her back. Now it was Sabine's turn to be angry and not able to help her friend. After fifth teen minutes passed, Suki was starting to crack under the pain. Her back burned, but wasn't able to keep the pain under wraps like her friend could. Suki screamed a small scream, as the guard hit her for the third teeth time.

Alexander laughed, "She is starting to crack, just like you said Lex."

Sabine yelled, "Leave her alone!!!!!!!!!"

Suki gasped, "We don't know anything."

Lex didn't agree, "We can't be sure about it."

The guard stopped for a moment, "Shall I stop master?"

Lex agreed, "Yes, we can continue within a few days to let them rest."

Alexander added, "For now."

The guard said, "Shall I put them in the holding cell until then?"

Alexander nodded, "Yes, but bring the tough one to my chambers."

So as Sabine was taken to Alexander's room, Suki was unchained and taken to a cell, that had a small colt and toilet in there. Suki, laid down on the colt onto her stomach, thinking of a way out of there. Meanwhile, at the hero's castle, the three guys were figuring out who could have captured Captain Planet, when suddenly Superman silenced the two men. They waited until he nodded before talking again.

Wolverine asked, "What do you hear?"

"A woman screamed. I can hear her talking. It seems she is captured, by Lex Luthor. I be right back guys, this girl needs help." With that, he flew out of the castle in top speed.

He ran across the jungle until he used his x-ray vision to see an underground hideout. Blasting through the roof of the place, he landed in the room with Lex Luthor, his worst enemy. Superman grabbed Lex by the neck, demanding to know where the girl was. Lex wasn't easy to give in, but after being thrown around some, he pointed toward the room that she was in. Superman burst into the room to see the girl laying on her stomach. He could see her in pain, as her back seemed to be cut up and bloody. When Suki looked, up and saw Superman she raised up, glad that she was safe now.

Superman said, "Don't worry, I'm here to take you to safety."

Suki said, "Thank you."

Superman reached down and picked Suki up in his arms, being careful not to put pressure on her back. Then telling her to hold on, he ran out of the place in a second, only ending back at his castle in a minute. While Wolverine got the supplies, Captain cleared off a table to lay her on. Superman placed her down slowly, laying her on her stomach, as Wolverine came in with the supplies. He had a bowl of warm water, some rages, and bandages. Superman ripped the shreds of her shirt away, and took a wet cloth and started wiping the blood away. Suki grabbed a hold onto the table, as she gasped in pain. Superman stopped suddenly not wanting to cause her anymore pain. Waiting for a moment, Superman continued to wipe slower and softer. Finally after most the of the blood was off, Captain Planet held Suki up, while Wolverine took the bandages and wrapped her back up in bandages until her front and back was covered in them. Then Superman went speeding off, only coming back seconds later with some pain relievers. Having Suki take two for the pain, he had Captain Planet have a room ready for her.

Superman asked, "What is your name?"

Suki replied, "It's Suki and thanks for saving me."

Wolverine said, "No problem kid. What were you doing there?"

Suki replied, "Well me and a friend was traveling in the jungle when we was captured. Lex and this other guy Alexander was asking us why we were there thinking we were spy, but when we told them we wasn't, they tortured us."

Wolverine said, "I will kill those son of bitch's."

Superman replied, "Just calm down. We have to work out a plan first."

Wolverine shook his head, "Yes we have, how about we kill them now."

Suki said, "We just need better plan. They could have bad stuff."

Wolverine let his claws come out, "Well they don't know who they messing with."

Suki started swaying, "Lex ready for Superman. Always is."

Holding Suki, Superman said, "Us three men will work it out. Suki, you rest. I will take you to a bed to sleep in. Wolverine, just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Wolverine just laughed, as Superman took a sleeping Suki to the room that Captain Planet had prepared. After making sure she was comfortable, he came back to the room and the three men had to figure out what to do with Lex Luthor and this Alexander guy. Meanwhile back at the evil guys lair, the guard untied Sabine and dragged her all the way through hall ways into Alexander's chambers. They reached the door and the guard punched Sabine through making her fall into the dim lighted room and shut the doors leaving her alone. Sabine looked around and saw a large bed, a huge wooden closet, a fireplace and two armchairs; she walked towards the fireplace and just flung herself on one of the armchairs and closed her eyes, falling asleep within seconds. It was when she heard the doors open and saw him, the black haired man, Alexander walking in and towards where she was, and sat down on the other armchair and stared at Sabine wondering what could she been thinking about. He poured some whiskey for both and passed a glass to Sabine whom downed in one gulp and smiled impishly at Alexander whom grinned back. He got up and walked over where Sabine was and picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed, the only thing she could do was letting him, and stared at him in wonder. There was something mysterious about this guy that thrilled her, made her feel save and… wickedly aroused. He gently laid her on the bed; he took her in his arms again and leaned in to kiss her. At first she struggled but suddenly she could feel herself melting and giving in. His kiss was so passionate that was burning her up and she just entwined her arms around his neck and pulled him down, on top of her. He felt her heat; and slowly undid her clothes, roaming her slight frame, as she was tarring his shirt off and clawed his back making him moan into her mouth. Alexander saw in her eyes a fire he'd never seen before and loved it all, he caressed her back and pulled her closer to him making her moan loud as her kiss and caresses became more passionate.

Sabine's orgasm was rising more and more as she felt his hand roaming her thighs up to her core and caressed her soft entrance as she bucked into his hand making him wanting nothing but to pleasure her. He pleasured her in earnest making her hotter and was devouring her mouth teasing her tong with his. Soon she was rocking hard underneath him, causing him to press his hips into hers and groan loud. They were rocking against each other in earnest, feeling hotter and aroused by their moans, groans and caresses. He couldn't control himself any longer, he desired her…perhaps too much, and sheathed himself into her, making her moan louder and clawed his arms and back as well as kissing him back as passionately as she could. They reached their climaxes a long side cries and groans…. They after a while came down from it and settle down, Sabine on top of Alexander, falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, Suki awoke to her back feeling a little better, but was still sore. Suki got up out of bed and walked around the castle trying to find the other men. After walking for a couple minutes, she found the three men sitting around a fire in the room that they had her before she fell asleep. Superman heard her coming and got up letting her sit in his seat.

Wolverine asked, "Could you tell us more about what happened?"

Suki nodded, "All I can tell you is that, I was tortured and so was my friend. Lex Luthor and a guy named Alexander was the main reason for it. My friend is still there though. I hope she is alright, I wish I didn't leave without her."

Captain Planet said, "Don't blame yourself. We can get her back, don't you worry. So how does your back feel?"

"If feels a little better, but still very sore." Suki replied, making sure not to lean back in the chair.

Superman spoke up, "I am going there right now and getting your friend back. The shorter time she stays with Lex and Alexander the better."

Wolverine said, "Just don't get yourself caught, fly boy, or I'm going to be the one saving your butt."

Superman laughed, "Don't worry Wolverine, there nothing that can hurt me and you know that."

"Lex could have Kryptonite. I know it can hurt you and Lex knows it. Just please be careful Superman." Suki said.

Superman said, "Don't worry, I shall be back with your friend. But just in case Wolverine, if I ain't back here in twenty four hours, come looking for me. Captain Planet, watch over Suki, while I gone."

"Will do." nodded Planet.

With that, Superman was gone out of the castle in a flash. When he had gotten to where the hideout was he x-rayed the hideout, seeing that Lex and Alexander was in a room talking, while a few doors down, he couldn't see past a wall, except a small door that could reveal a woman chained down. Thinking no more about it, he burst through the ground entering the room of where the woman was at. As soon as he got in, the hole he had made closed up and the walls started to rise revealing green walls. Pain came across him as he fell to the ground, mentally cursing himself for not taking it more slowly. What surprised him more was instead of the girl gasping at surprise, she laughed as she got up, kicking him in the stomach. A groan escaped his lips as his strength was leaving him, laying there helplessly in pain. He could feel the pain over taking him, but knew he couldn't show much pain around Lex Luthor or anyone else. His friends would find him, when he wouldn't return in a day, if he was still alive by then. His mind came back to reality as the pain came over him, with another kick to his ribs. Instead of screaming Superman kept his mouth shut not letting them get a scream from him, just yet. The woman left the room, returning with Lex and Alexander.

Superman looked up at Lex to see the evil in his eyes, knowing what was coming next. Lex and Alexander pulled up Superman and dragged him out of the room into a room next door. Superman thought that he be able to get away but the pain came back over him as what he saw in the room. There in the middle of the room was a small pool of green water, and a small pulley system, with a green whip. Superman shudder, as first he was thrown to the ground inches away from the water. Trying to drag his body far away from the pool as possible, Lex took a foot and kicked him back towards it, making him scream in pain. Lex laughed at hearing his enemy give him the pleasure of knowing this could be the end of him. Once a guard came in, while the three people stood in the corner, the torture started, only with orders from Lex himself.

Lex stepped up to where the guard was holding Superman, "I finally got you and your going to pay. Guard, I am going to tell you when to dunk his head in the water. Superman, since your in no position to argue, I am going to ask you questions. You better answer right or be aware of the consequences."

Alexander bent down to Sabine and kissed her on the lips, "Nice job, Sabine."

Superman groaned, "Your never get away with this."

Lex ordered, "Dunk his head under once then bring it back up."

Alexander grinned, "Yes."

The guard nodded as he drove Superman's aka Clark head under the Kryptonite water, making him gasp in pain, but kept his mouth shut so he didn't get nothing in his mouth. The Kryptonite burned his face and he tore his hands at the guards hands trying to get him to let go, but with no avail. Before long, the guard pulled his head out of the water.

Lex asked, "So Alexander and Sabine, what first question shall I ask this beat up superhero?"

Sabine asked, "So how is my friend doing after she escaped?"

Clark spat out, "Better since she away from you creeps."

Alexander grew angry, "Silence you insolence brat."

"Where did you take the girl?" asked Lex.

Clark controlled his breathing, "None of your business."

Sabine disagreed, "Oh, but it is my business."

Lex nodded and without warning, Superman head was under the water and his skin felt the water burning his skin, but couldn't give in for the safety of his friends. Once again, Clark was above the water almost passed out from the pain, but Lex wouldn't take that for an answer.

Walking to him, he slapped Clark, "Don't pass out just yet, I still have more questions."

Sabine, just stood there and smiled. After a few more head dunks, Lex had the guard pull Clark up using the pulley system, having the whip ready. Clark, knew what was going to be coming next, so he braced himself the best he could. Tearing the cape off, the guard threw it on the ground having just left the blue suit everyone knew.

Lex thought for a moment, "I cant seem to think of a question to ask, any ideas my friends?"

Alexander laughed, "Well how in the hell did he find us?"

Clark chuckled, "Wasn't...hard to find,...just....follow..scent of evil."

Sabine laughed walking toward Clark and slapped him, "Very funny."

Lex said, "I told you, tell the truth or face the consequences. So Superman, if the pool of Kryptonite didn't make you scream, the whip will."

Alexander laughed, "Great thinking Lex."

Lex ordered, "Whip him until I tell you to stop."

The guard nodded, grabbing the green whip, and started whipping. Clark gasped as his weakness hit his back bringing blood for the first time in his life. Knowing what they were waiting for he bit his lip bringing blood, instead of screaming from the pain in his body.

Getting the pain under control, "I wont....give..you...guys chance to hear....a scream."

Sabine said, "Ahhh, but you will in time."

After about thirty minutes, of the whipping, the guard stopped, "I'm not being soft for this man, but I saw the woman enjoying it, and would like to ask you Miss, Sabine, would you like to take pride in whipping him?"

Sabine smiled at Alexander and Clark, "But of course."

Clark tried keeping his voice from fear, "I won't scream."

Alexander disagreed, "Oh yes you will."

Lex handed her the whip, "Hit him long and hard as you want. Make him scream."

Sabine took the whip with pleasure and moved behind the man. With all her might, she swung it and kept swinging until the pain became to much. There was nothing he could do except scream from the pain. It continued another half hour before Lex finally said it was enough for the day. The guard untied Clark letting his unconscious body fall to the ground, before dragging him back into the Kryptonite room. Taking no precautions, Lex turned up the Kryptonite, so that he knew Superman wouldn't be able to get out. Meanwhile back at the castle, Suki could feel something was wrong, but knew Superman could take care of himself, at least she hoped he could. Wolverine had went out to train, while Captain Planet was in the room watching over her like he promised.

Captain Planet asked, "Is there anything that is troubling you?"

Suki looked up from the fire, "Was just thinking if Superman was OK."

"Don't worry, he is a big man and can handle himself."

"Still, I just have a bad feeling."

"If, he is not back by the morning, we will go looking for him."

Suki nodded in agreement, her back was also a thing that was bothering her. Captain Planet seemed to since her pain and brought her a pillow to let her back rest comfy on it. Bringing her another pain pill, she accepted it, hoping that Superman would hurt Lex again for what he did to her back, knowing she have scars forever. After having a small drink of water, her pain ceased as sleep started to come over her. Resting back against the pillow, she fell asleep once again, as Captain Planet knew it was for the best. Not knowing that Suki was right about Superman, they kept training for the rest of the day while Superman was in and out of conscious. Not knowing what time it was, Superman tried focusing on a way out but saw none, except the door behind a part of the bars. Gathering his strength up, he rose to his feet and running as fast as he could towards the bars hitting his shoulder against it. With no avail, he fell down to the ground groaning in pain. Continuing the day, he tried it two or three more try, but only got weaker as the day went passed only wishing he had sunlight to regain his strength.

As the sun set, Wolverine carried Suki to the bed and make sure she was comfortable, while both he and Captain Planet went to bed, wishing that Superman had returned, because they knew it only meant one thing, he was in trouble. So getting to sleep, everyone was able to wake up refreshed and ready to save their friend. They gathered in the room, sitting in the chairs, discussing a plan.

Suki asked, "So how can we save Superman, since we know something must have gone wrong?"

Wolverine replied, "I say we go over there and kick some asses to get to him."

Captain Planet objected, "But, if we do this, then we might get captured as well as Superman did. What if we each had a different job to do while in there?"

Wolverine shook his head, "Sounds boring, we should storm in, but its reasonable."

Suki agreed, "I agree with both of you, but I could get you in there a fast way. That is the first job."

Wolverine got up, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

So they all got up and headed on foot toward the hideout. After walking some time, they came to the part of the jungle that was close to where the hideout was at. Without a word, Suki disappeared in the ground, only coming back minutes later. She came back up, telling them that they were at the right place.

"We are at the right place, just hold onto me and you will be able to go though the walls and ground also." Suki said holding out her hands.

Wolverine and Captain Planet took her hand, "OK, but make it fast."

So they each disappeared underground entering into a hallway. Suki recognized the hallway of the one that her and Sabine was taken down into the main room. While Wolverine went west, Captain Planet and Suki went east. Wolverine came to a door, which he opened cautiously, seeing a empty, dim lighted room. He smelled out the room wondering if anybody was there. After a while he went farther into the room, when suddenly Sabine closed the door, kicking him from behind making him cross the room. Being ready now, Wolverine swung around, his claws coming out of his hands ready for a fight. Claws out front, Wolverine started running toward Sabine, when suddenly Sabine had a trap ready and cutting a rope against the wall, let fall a cage that surrounded Wolverine. The bars being to solid to cut, Wolverine walked around it trying to find a way out. Sabine trusting that he couldn't get out, left the room seeking Alexander and Lex. Meanwhile Captain Planet and Suki, was running down the hall looking in every room until they came to a door, that seemed to be locked. Taking her hand, Suki and Planet walked through it to find the Kryptonite cage that Superman was in. He was on the ground moaning in pain. His suit had burn marks on them, which Suki guessed was where he tried to get free. Suki walked though the cage, seeing no door to open.

Suki knelt down to see he had whip marks on his back with green remains. Knowing that she had to act quickly, Suki let Clark know that they were there to get him out of there. Clark let a small smile on his face, knowing that his friends were there to save him. Taking a hold of his hands, she pulled him closer to the bars. Clark groaned, but Suki told him it was the only way to get free. Pulling him as fast as possible, Suki dragged him through the Kryptonite bars, and out of the room. Captain Planet picked him up, swinging Superman's arm around his neck and taking his hand around Superman waist, for support. Suki put his other arm around her neck and slowly they both dragged him down the hall.

Meanwhile Wolverine had managed to claw at bars, until finally able to get free. Full of anger he went running out of the room, down the hall trying to find the woman. In the main room, Lex, Alexander, and Sabine was there waiting and planning, when suddenly both doors to the room opened. Wolverine came rushing in one with claws ready to fight, while Captain Planet and Suki was dragging helpless Clark in the other one. The three in the middle got to their feet ready for whatever was going to happen. Being quick, Wolverine got to the other side where his friends were, also ready for anything.

Suki screamed, "What have you done to Superman?"

Alexander replied, "We did what we had to right Lex."

Lex laughed, "Yes we did and now look he can barely stand."

Wolverine added, "Only because you monsters did this to him."

"He deserved it, he tried to ruin our plans." Alexander spoke.

Suki yelled, "He only tried to ruin your plans because your monsters. No man deserves that much torture. His back is covered in the Kryptonite you used to whip him."

Alexander yelled, "He did not, Sabine tortured him."

Wolverine moved closer to Suki, "If that is true then she is also an enemy of ours. Still we will get you for this. Once Superman gets his strength back, you all will pay."

While they were all talking, Captain Planet, still holding Clark was looking for a way out. He spotted a ladder going up to the outside.

Sabine laughed, "We'll see, wolfie."

Wolverine growled, "Don't you ever call me that."

Suki, who saw the ladder, signaled for Wolverine and when the time was right, they would all climb, getting out of there. Inching closer to the ladder, they all was ready to leave.

Alexander pointed a finger at Wolverine, "And you don't dare threat her."

Taking it as a act, Captain Planet threw Clark over his shoulder and they all climbed up the ladder out into the real world. Slamming shut the door, they place a huge boulder on top of it, so no one could follow from there. They all then started to make their way back to the castle. The sun had set, leaving it darkness. Suki, knew that sunlight was what they needed to get Superman well, but they kept walking faster knowing they also needed to clean the Kryptonite from his back.

Finally after a whiles walk, they were back at their castle and had got Clark into the room that had all the healing supplies in there. There were bandages, cloths, fresh water, needles, and other stuff that you could name. In the middle of the room was a table where they put Clark on, laying him on his stomach. Lighting all the candles for light, Wolverine got some pliers to pull the Kryptonite out with. Suki held Superman's hand as Wolverine was ready to start, taking off his suit from his back to his waist. Captain Planet got warm water ready with some wet cloths to wipe off the blood. Superman squeezed Suki's hand knowing this was for the best. Suki knew if he had full strength then her hand would have been broken. One by one, Wolverine pulled the remains of Kryptonite out. Clark moaned from the pain, as he squeezed his eyes shut blocking out the pain.

Suki asked, "Cant we give him something to make him sleep?"

Captain Planet shook his head, "Because of his body being different from ours, the only thing that will help him is to get that Kryptonite out of him and have sun light charge him back up."

Clark whispered where Suki bent down to hear, "Don't...worry...I ...be.. fine in morning."

"I know, I know. Wolverine hurry as fast as you can." Suki said.

Wolverine nodded and removed the pieces fast as possible. Finally after the pieces were all out, Captain Planet started to wipe the blood off his back. Clark sighed a relief as he knew all of the rocks were out of his back. After having his back wiped good, they placed back on his suit and took Clark to his room to rest easy. Wolverine and Captain Planet went out of the room to get some sleep, Suki decided to stay in the room with Clark, until he fall asleep. Suki sat in a chair beside the bed, watching Clark.

Clark turned his head to her, "You don't have to stay."

"I feel responsible for what happened. I sent you to get my friend, but it seems that my friend has turned evil. She even helped torture you." Suki teared up.

"Don't cry, it wasn't your fault of what was done to me. I went in knowing that it could be a trap, but didn't listen to myself. It was my own fault, and those evil men." Clark wiped a tear away from Suki's face.

Suki smiled, "How do you feel?"

Clark took a moment, "Well better that I'm away from Lex, and the others. When morning comes, the sun shall heal me. You should get some sleep Suki."

Suki shook her head, "It OK, I not sleepy, just want to make sure your OK, before I go."

"Do not worry, I have been through far worse than this." Clark said getting comfortable.

Suki sat in the chair talking for hours, until she fell asleep with her head on the bed. Clark got up with what strength he had, managed to carry Suki to her room to sleep. Then he went back to his own bed and slept for the night. Once in the morning, Suki woke to the sun shinning on her face, waking her to a fresh morning. Getting up, and dressed, she ran out the room to find all three men outside. Clark was standing in the sun light up in the sky new as ever, and ready to face another day.

As they celebrated Clark being healthy again, they continued their lives. Weeks passed by as it seemed everything was normal, almost to normal, as Wolverine kept stating. Meanwhile, unknown to them, Lex and his evil friends, were working on their next victim. In their torture room, a man hung by chains from the ceiling. His bright blue shirt had been torn in the back, as a guard awaited for orders. The torture door entered, as the Lex, Sabine, and Alexander entered, ready to start their evil on their victim. The man looked up at them, wondering who could be so bad to take him, without giving a reason.

The man demanded, "Why have you taken me?!"

Alexander laughed, "We want to play."

Lex smiled, "We are bored so you are our little game."

Sabine moved around to his back, taking the sugar whip from the guard, deciding she have more fun, doing the job herself. Pulling her arm back, she swung hard as she could, bringing the whip against the man bare back, bringing blood. Feeling pain, but also numbness, the man wondered what was happening.

Man looked up at the two men, "What is your whip made out of?"

Alexander gave him an evil stare, "That is none of your business."

Lex laughed, "Well, lets play a game of questions? We start with something easy first, your name?"

Man spat, "It's Sportacus, although I don't think its none of your business."

"Now it is." Laughed Alexander.

Lex asked, "So Sabine, would you like to ask a question? If he doesn't answer, be our guest and whip him again."

Sabine nodded, "Will be a pleasure...so, who are you?"

Sportacus stated, "As I said, name is Sportacus."

"Sportacus? What an ugly name!" Sabine made face.

Alexander agreed, "Indeed."

Lex spook, "So where do you come from?"

"A place that doesn't have your kind!" spoke Sportacus.

Alexander moved around to Sabine, laughing with her, "Really?" Alexander pulled Sabine closer to him, kissing her neck.

Sportacus grew tired, "Let me go!"

Alexander asked, "Why would we do that, when are are having so much fun?"

Deciding the time for talk had passed, as Sabine whipped Sportacus for about three times. Once again Sportacus demanded to be released. Knowing this was not an option, Sabine started whipping again, not stopping until nine lashes had been done. Leaving the room, they ordered the guard to take the prisoner to a cell, giving him the secret. As Sportacus was dragged down the hall, his mind kept wondering about the secret, knowing he couldn't escape, as his whole back was numb. Being thrown in, the guard forced Sportacus mouth open as he drove something down his throat. As his whole body went weak, Sportacus fears became true as it seemed they knew his weakness.

After a couple of hours, guards came in dragging Sportacus out, pulling him outside. Unchaining him, the guards threw Sportacus into the woods, then returned down into the hideout. Knowing he had to get to safety, Sportacus used the tree, rising slowly. Not able to take the movement, Sportacus passed out, falling back against the tree. Meanwhile Suki had been looking for fruit, as she dropped her basket. Bending to pick it up, Suki mouth fell open as there laying in front of her was a man. Seeing the blood and lashes against his back, Suki knew he needed help right away. Forgetting what she was getting, Suki rushed back to the castle, where she found all the guys outside. All of the guys looked up as she stopped in front of them.

Standing there she tried catching her breath before speaking, "Come...quick."

Wolverine chucked, "Ohh, what now, Suki?"

"Man..laying in woods. Hes hurt, need help." Suki spoke.

Superman stood up, "Then we must help, lead the way."

Planet got up racing after Superman and Suki, "Hurry up, Wolverine!!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Wolverine.

In couple minutes they were all surrounding the man who was still laying on the ground. Knowing he needed medical attention fast, Superman picked him up, taking him back to the castle. Captain Planet grabbed all the supplies he needed, heading up to the spare room, he knew Superman was taking him to. Once the guy was taken care of, the guys left, deciding that Suki would be able to watch over him. Knowing that he might have a fever, Suki grabbed a bowl of cold water, and some rags. Taking a seat beside the bed, Suki decided to read a book, making sure to look up once in a while check on the man.

Just as she had suspected, in matter of hours, the man started showing signs of a fever. He started to writhe on bed as she tried to hold him and whisper comforting words next to him. Suki gasped when he grabbed her wrist and smiled at her sweetly before closing his eyes again. Taking one of the rags, Suki dipped it in the cool water, ringing it out, before placing it on the mans forehead. Hoping it would keep his fever down, the rest of the day, Suki kept dipping the rags in the cool water. Suki could tell the rags weren't helping as much as she thought, as she could see the man color leaving his face. Wondering what she could do, Suki paced around the room, most of the day, wishing she knew what to do. As the day passed, each of the guys made sure to bring Suki some food to eat, seeing she wasn't leaving the man side. Suki began to worry as each hour passed, the man seemed to get worse. Man's fever rose, as his body writhed on the bed more and more, as Suki couldn't kept him still. As bad dreams seemed to be passing through his mind, Suki kept talking to him, knowing he needed to stay calm as possible.

Moon rising in the sky, found the man finally falling into a deep sleep, allowing Suki to sit, continuing reading the book. Yawning some, Suki rose to her feet, walking around to keep awake. Silence filled the air, except for the crackling of the fire in the fire place. Keeping her watch over him, she keep the covers on him, rag on his forehead, wishing that once the sun would come up, he be healed almost like superman. Sitting back down, she sighed knowing it wasn't as simple. As the sun rose through the air, the guys awoke, coming in to check on Suki and her patient. All three of the guys noticed Suki eyes, figuring she hadn't sleep any that night. Knowing they had to do something, they entered the room. Captain Planet, knowing they could handle it, decided to go start some breakfast.

Concerned, Superman asked, "Have you not slept any?"

Suki said coldly, "So what if I haven't?"

Wolverine stated, "You look tired, you should get some rest."

"I don't need it!!" Suki yelled.

Wolverine looked over to Superman, "See, I told you...she is stubborn."

"I know, but she needs rest. Suki, please get some sleep." Superman replied.

"No, leave me alone!! Just leave!! I don't need rest, I am just fine!!" Suki screamed.

Wolverine yelled, "Enough!! You will get some rest, whether you like it or not!!." Wolverine walks menacingly to her and shoves her over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

Wolverine came back laughing, stating that Suki had went to sleep as soon as she got into bed. Deciding it was for the best, Superman and Wolverine went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Knowing Suki needed a great deal of rest, the guys took turns watching over the man, until he was well again. A matter of days passed by, as the man's fever had finally broke. Once he was well enough, they were able to talk with the guy asking his name, and where he had come from. Thanking them for watching over him, the man stated his name to be Sportacus, and he had come from a placed called Greenland. Keeping him there, Suki made sure his full strength was up, before allowing him to leave. Thanking them once again, Sportacus told them of a way to reach him, in case they were in need of help one day.

After saying good bye to their friend, everyone started getting used to their regular lives again. Two weeks had passed as it was just the same stuff, day after day. Their routine changed however, as they found Sabine in the forest alone. Figuring it be for the best, Wolverine captured Sabine, bringing her back to the castle, tying her up. Gagging her, they decided it was best, until they figured what question they could ask her. Figuring Lex and Alexander would be wanting Sabine back, Superman decided if they wanted her bad enough, he could fix where they would leave all of them in peace. Knowing it would be better for just one person to go, they all decided to let Superman talk to them. Arriving at their hideout in seconds, Superman entered the main room, not surprised to see them waiting for him. Keeping his eye out for any signs of trouble, Superman was ready to leave if necessary.

Lex sat down in his chair, "We was wondering when you be showing up."

Alexander stated, "Yes we have something of yours."

Superman chuckled, "Don't you mean, the other way around. If you want Sabine back, then I ask you all to leave us all alone."

Alexander laughed, "You can have her, we don't care."

Superman asked, "What do you mean?"

Lex smirked, "Unless you give your self up as our prisoner, you wont know why. Ain't that right, Alexander."

Alexander nodded, "Yeah, you right Lex."

Superman grabbed Lex, pulling him up into the air, "What have you done this time?"

Alexander laughs at Superman's expression. Lex laughed, "Shall I say a certain someone, carrying a certain small bomb."

Lex laughs, "Yes, if you become my prisoner, let me do some test on you, your family will be safe, but if you don't, everyone goes bye bye."

Guards surrounded Superman, pouncing on him, with old looking shackles. Lex pulled out a small box, opening it revealing a small lead looking marble. The guards forced Superman's mouth opened, as Lex pushed the lead ball down his throat. Having no other choice, Superman swallowed, not having a chance to ask what it was, before the guards placed him in one of the cages. Knowing they wanted to get their Sabine back, Alexander wrote a note, saying they could make an exchange, Superman for Sabine. Finishing it off, they had a guard deliver the letter to the good guys castle, then returned.

Going to a clearing in the forest, the evil guys dragged a chained Superman to it, waiting to see if they would get Sabine back. Minutes later, the good guys brought a tied up Sabine with them. Keeping their prisoners tied, each group moved in closer, ready to get their friends back. Lex and Alexander stepped up, as Suki and Captain Planet did the same, ready to perform the exchange.

Captain Planet wondered why Superman was in chains, although he could break the chains easy, "We came here as the letter said, now release Superman."

Lex held up his hand, "Will do that in a moment."

Alexander yelled, "We want Sabine back!"

Suki pulled Sabine over to her, "Her she is unharmed, but once she is untied and returned, you must release Superman." Suki untied Sabine, letting her go back to Alexander.

Lex ordered, "Guard unchain him, and let him go."

Doing as he was told, the guard unchained Superman, as he started walking toward his friends. Sabine whispered into Alexander neck, "Why...you...let...him..do that." as they walk away from them with her in his arms.

Lex started to turn, as he pushes a button. Superman however had gotten toward his friends, when pain struck through his whole body. Surprised by the pain, Superman clutched his stomach, as he fell to his knees. Waves of pain and nausea came over him, figuring it had to be what Lex had forced down his throat.

Suki knew Lex had to be doing this, as she ran toward Lex grabbing his arm, "What are you doing to him!!!"

Lex threw her off, "Get off me!!"

"What is wrong with him!!!" Suki demanded.

Alexander looked back toward her, "Nothing we know of."

Without another word, they all left, leaving the the group puzzled about what was causing Superman great pain. Forgetting them, Suki returned to Superman's side, where Wolverine and Captain Planet was carrying Superman back to their castle. Arriving there, they went through the gates, taking him up to his room. Dizziness came over Superman as they laid him into his bed. Whatever was wrong with him seemed to be to much, as Superman fell into unconscious. Suki decided to sit with him, while the guys went to fix some dinner. Suki watched as dreams seemed to pass through Superman's mind, as he was tossing on his bed. Hoping he be fine, Suki went downstairs to help with dinner. Telling her they were eating vegetable soup, they all sat down once it was done. Silence filled the room, as they all sat there eating.

Suki broke the silence, "By the way, have either of you two thought about what can be causing Superman pain?"

Wolverine laughed, "Well, we know he has been sleeping a lot!!"

Captain Planet stared, "Not time for fun. Although we know, it had to be Lex or Alexander that did this."

Suki nodded, "Well we got figure out quick. We don't know what it's going do to him."

Wolverine questioned, "And how we going do that?"

Planet started to answer when they could hear Superman screaming from upstairs. Rushing upstairs, they entered Superman's room, shocked to see Superman sitting up in bed, covered in what seemed to be light green sweat. Another pain seemed to sweep through superman as he fell back against the bed, groaning in agony, as it seemed to be worse then before. Wolverine and Planet moved to his side, holding him still as his body fought against the pain. Suki left the room, for a moment, not being able to see him in that much pain. Leaving the room seemed to not help, as she could still hear Superman shouting in pain. Breathing in a deep breath, Suki reentered the room, still seeing the guys holding Superman down, but seeing he had lost most of his energy as he was fidgeting and squirming all over.

Waiting until he became unconscious again, Wolverine and Captain Planet was able to release him, knowing he was OK for now. Suki decided she could watch over him, as they went off to bed. Making a small fire in the fire place, Suki sat beside his bed, listening to the crackling, and feeling the warmth of the fire. Having Superman's hand in hers, she keep using a rag to wipe off the light green sweat coming off of him. As his skin started to get hot to the touch, Suki knew he had a fever. Hoping that a cool rag would help just like a regular person, she placed it on his forehead. Not knowing when or if another pain attack would hit, Suki stayed by his side the whole night, not leaving until the morning when Wolverine made her rest. As the day passed by Suki remained asleep, as her body caught up on the sleep she had lost. Meanwhile over at the evil guy's hideout, Lex, Alexander, and Sabine were sitting around the fire place, drinking wine, celebrating their evil plan.

Lex raised his glass up, "Here's to bringing down the man of steel."

Sabine joined him, "Here's to us."

Lex laughed, "O what I wouldn't give to be in that room, when I push this button again. To see him in pain."

Alexander sipped some of his wine, "We all do."

"It was totally priceless, seeing Superman fall to his knees, the first time. If those men weren't there, I would have knocked that girl out for grabbing me by the arm." Lex stated.

Sabine chuckled, "I bet."

Meanwhile at the castle, found Captain Planet preparing a small dinner for the two of them, since neither Superman nor Suki would be eating dinner.

A fog surrounded him, as he could see his friends up ahead. For some reason he felt he needed to get to them, when he made out another figure. Sensing trouble, he started running toward them, although he wasn't getting anywhere. Screams came from his friends as he saw them drop one by one.

Leaving Planet to do the cooking, Wolverine was walking toward the library, when a scream came from the upstairs. Knowing it had came from Superman he ran to see the problem. Coming into the room, he found Superman sitting up, shivering, and sweating, with his eyes glazed over. Figuring he had a nightmare, Wolverine laid Superman back down, then returned downstairs. After eating dinner, both guys went straight to bed, knowing they were tired. With the dark of the night, shadows passed through the forest to the castle, having one thing on their mind. As the clouds moved, the light from the moon, revealed what seemed to be twenty men outside the castle gates. Five men went inside the castle, as the rest stayed outside in case their plan went wrong. Finding the room they were looking for, they grabbed their man, gagging him so he couldn't make a sound. Dragging him by his arms, they took him from his home, dragging him back to their boss's hideout.

Back at their hideout, the men took their prisoner to where the boss's were waiting for them. Taking the gag from his mouth, they threw him into the room, then returning to their post. Lex, Alex, and Sabine laughed as they looked down on the man. Trying to get his vision to clear, Superman looked around trying to figure where he was at. His worst fear came true as he looked up to see his three enemy's laughing down at him. Knowing he had to get out of there, he willed his body to move back toward the door, when Sabine bolted from her seat and crushed him down as hard as she could to the floor. Superman let out a scream, as his body hit the floor hard. Superman managed to turn over onto his back, so that he could look face to face with his enemy's.

Sabine shook her head, "Oh no you don't." she landed victoriously on top of Superman, and grinned mischievous back at Alex.

Superman tried to move, "Get...off."

Alexander yelled, "How dare you snarl at her?!" He moved to punch Superman in the face, taking Sabine into his arms.

Superman gathered strength into his voice, "Why have you taken me?

Lex laughed, "We wanted to watch you in pain when I push the button."

Alexander added, "We delight ourselves to watch you in pain."

"You...will...be stopped." Superman gasped feeling the fever coming back upon him.

Sabine chuckled, "We shall see."

Lex moved down to Superman side, "What's matter, not feeling well? Don't worry I will make you feel a whole lot worse."

Sabine hugged Alexander, "Make him writhe in pain, Lex."

Lex asked, "Shall I push it now, or later. What you think Alex, Sabine?"

Alexander nodded, "Go ahead, Lex push it." Sabine grin grew wider as Alexander pulled her for a kiss.

As Alexander pulled Superman away from the door, Lex retrieve the control from his pocket, knowing he was going to enjoy it. Superman was trying get his mind straight until he couldn't think. His back arched from the terrible pain, he felt coursing through his body. It was like a pulse running down his spine making go numb in places. Superman back fell back against the cold floor, pulling himself into a ball, trying to get away from the pain, but knew it was impossible. His body started to shake as he was sweating from the fever he had still not broke. They all laughed their evil laughs as they could see Superman going pale, as his eyes seemed to not be able to focus. Once they figured their fun was over for a while, two guards were brought in, dragging Superman over to the wall, where chains were hooked to the wall. Placing his hands in the chains, they had him hanging against the wall with his arms stretched out in somewhat a V shape. Deciding it was enough fun for a while, they left out of the room, heading for their bedroom, leaving Superman hanging, knowing he wasn't in condition to escape.

As the sun rose, Suki woke up, to find herself wanting to check on Superman. Not even bothering to put on proper pants and shirt, she rushed out of her room to go to his room. Rushing in, her face filled with shock to find him not in the bed. Trying not to panic she ran around the castle trying to look for him. Not finding him anywhere inside or out, she ran to the guys rooms to awaken them, thinking maybe they knew where he had gone. Letting them get dressed as for her also, they all met in the library once they were ready to figure what was going on.

Suki looked over to them, "Do you two know where Superman is? Did he get well? Did you two let him leave to save someone?"

Wolverine held up his hands, "Hey, don't look at me, if the man wants to get kill...let him."

Captain Planet spook up, "No he was still ill the other day. We didn't let him leave, and don't you say stuff like that Wolverine."

Suki shook her head, "Yes, it's not right. Someone must have taken him, if he was to weak to walk. I knew I shouldn't have let you made me rest."

"He can handle anything, besides if he was weak as you say, why he left in the first place?" Wolverine pondered.

Suki spoke out, "He wouldn't have left, that's the problem, he had to be taken."

Wolverine stood up, "So what are we waiting for?"

Captain Planet raised his hands, "We don't know who took him, well we can just guess a certain three people, but we need a plan."

Wolverine yelled, "I can't believe this!! It was Lex, don't you see? He must have taken him."

Suki got up pacing around the room, "Yes, that's one thing we can be sure of, but we can't burst in there. Who knows what be waiting for us."

Wolverine gave in, "Alright...we need a plan."

Finally figuring out their plan, they headed off toward where their hideout was. Having Suki get them into the hideout, Wolverine got in front of her as Captain Planet got behind her, in case they were attacked from either way. Taking a guess of which room they be in, Wolverine kicked the door open, revealing the main room where their three enemies seemed to be waiting. Looking around the room they were surprised to not find any guards. Suki covered her mouth, not letting the gasp come out, as they spotted Superman hanging from the wall behind Lex and them. Suki could tell he still had his fever, able to see the green sweat coming off him, plus with his face looking pale. He seemed to be unconscious, which Suki believed to be a good thing. His cape was missing, as with the front of his suit tore ripping the middle of the S. Not hesitating to run to him, Suki was stopped by Sabine who pushed her back. Captain Planet plus Wolverine moved in front of her, to make sure no harm was to come.

Not able to control his temper any longer, Wolverine made his hands into fist, releasing his claws, as he lunged himself at Sabine. Sabine's senses caught his intentions as she spun around and smirked at him playfully as she reached her hand at her back to draw a spear and waited. Deciding she could handle it, Alexander and Lex moved to guard Superman, as Captain Planet did the same for Suki. Wolverine charges against Sabine, with all his might. As she saw him charging, Sabine used her spear to block his attack. Trying to take her by surprise, Wolverine managed to get her spear in between his claws, as he used his other hand to slash at Sabine. Sabine sends him off of his feet and as soon as her spear was freed, she pounced on him hard with a series of long thrusts and kicks. Knowing neither one of them would win like that, they both got up returning to their friends, sheathing their weapons but still on guard.

Captain Planet yelled, "Why are you doing this?!"

Alexander smiled, "For fun, we really enjoy watching you suffer."

Wolverine chuckled, "No wonder you live underground, so no one can see how sick you creatures look like."

Lex spat, "Look's who talking."

"Look just give us Superman! He hasn't done anything to no one. He suffered enough, release him!!" Captain Planet demanded.

Alexander shook his head, "Don't think so..he is our guest."

Wolverine laughed, "If he is your guest, I hate to see how you treat prisoners. Look I'm tired of coming after you, every time something goes wrong. Now why can't you just leave me and everyone else alone!! Release him so we don't have to look at you three ever again!!"

Lex laughs as Alexander joins in, with Sabine also. Then Lex whispered into Alexander plus Sabine ears, letting them hear a plan he had just came up with, "OK, you can have your man back, but it doesn't mean you have won."

Unlocking the chains, they released Superman, letting his unconscious form fall to the ground. Suki ran over to him, as the guys followed in case the evil group had it as an evil trap. Captain Planet and Wolverine reached down, pulling Superman arms over their shoulders as they pulled him up, starting to get him out of there. Suki followed closely behind them, making sure not to take her eyes of Lex or the others. Almost out the door, Suki eye's spotted a remote in Lex hand as he pushed a button. Suki turned around as she heard a scream come from Superman's mouth as she watched his body start to crumble to the floor, when the men let go in shocked response. Before letting him hit, the men retook him up, holding him as they could feel the spasms of pain passing through their friends body. Superman's body began to shake as cold chills came over his body. Suki became angry, as she ran to Lex wanting to get revenge for what she figured he had been doing to Superman.

Lex laughed as Suki started hitting him, as he let her continued thinking she feel like she was winning. Grabbing for the remote, Suki managed to grab it, as she threw it on the ground. Trying to grab it, Lex reached for it but was to late as Suki smashed the remote with her foot, making sure he could no longer cause Superman pain. Releasing to late that having smashed the machine, cause it to activate one last time, as Suki heard Superman's scream filled the room. As Superman scream died down, the pain too much to handle, his body held by Wolverine and Captain Planet. Suki ran to their side, as they got out of the hideout, quick as possible. Guards were about to follow, but Lex ordered them not, believing Superman was done for anyway. Knowing that his life depended on it, the group got Superman back to their castle quick as possible.

Getting him into his bed, Captain Planet examined him, trying to figure a way to cure him. While looking over Superman, Captain Planet suddenly rushed past everyone running downstairs as fast as he could. As he entered their library, he grabbed an old worn blue book with pages ripped out, as he started flipping through the pages tearing some. Captain Planet scanned over a page carefully, then running back upstairs. Bursting through the room, he announced that they could sweat the fever out of him. Telling them if they placed Superman in front of the fire place for ten whole hours. Placing some blankets and pillow on the ground beside the fireplace, Captain Planet had Superman's upper part of the suit removed as they moved him over onto the floor. Starting a fire, they knew the next ten hours were not going to be easy. Finding the small clock she had brought the first time she came into the forest, Suki placed it in the room, so that they could keep track of the shifts.

The first hour started out slowly as they made up a nice big fire. As they could start feeling the warmth and hearing the crackling of the wood, they made up a plan to take watches. Wolverine agreed to take the first couple hours watch, while Captain Planet plus Suki made some lunch. Feeling bored, Wolverine wished his watch be over and able to go train outside. His mind came back to where he was as he heard Superman mumble. Coming to his side, Wolverine saw Superman's eyes blinking as he figured Superman was trying to figure where he was. Explaining he was safe, Superman tried to move but couldn't as he found his body was aching to much from the strain his body had went though.

As his second hour of watch started, Wolverine started passing his time by doing some exercises. Stopping after he worked up a sweat, Suki brought up some sandwiches that they had made, and some cool water for Superman to drink when he awoke. Wolverine told her that he had been in and out of it for a while, but he would do what she said, next time he awoke. As Wolverine was eating he stopped as he noticed Superman starting to shiver from chills. Wolverine grabbed the blanket off the bed, laying it over Superman, knowing Suki kill him if he didn't take care of the boy blue. Wolverine smirked as he went back to eating his lunch, wondering why he was actually caring for the boy scout man as others called Superman. Moving over to the window, he let his mind wander, wondering what he be doing if not there. Superman continued to have chills, although was starting to sweat more, as the fire kept blazing with heat.

Glad that soon as the third hour was over, Wolverine made plans to go outside and train some, while the other two got to worry about Superman. Making sure to look over to Superman every so often, he wanted to make sure the man of steel was not getting worse. Almost having sat down, Wolverine heard Superman moaning in his sleep. Walking over to him, he saw that Superman was tossing in his sleep. Knowing the man could hurt himself, Wolverine got down, ready to hold Superman down if it was necessary. Wolverine had to hold his temper down as Superman kept kicking the cover off, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. Finally after feeling like forever, Superman calmed down some, even waking up, allowing to swallow tiny bit of water.

Wolverine left the room as Captain Planet came in to take over the next three hour watch. Grabbing the worn out book he had brought up earlier, he decided to fresh up on some stuff, not knowing what other stuff they might run into. Hearing something, he looked up from his book spotting that the noise was coming from Superman. Moving over to see what was wrong, he figured Superman was having nightmares, a common cause with fever. Wondering what he was dreaming, Captain Planet sat down beside him, listening to what he was saying, thinking he could figure it out. Superman started tossing, screaming at Lex, mumbling he couldn't kill innocent people. Superman awoke with a scream, raising up, gasping for air and looking all frightened. Captain Planet was with him in a flash and settled him down as superman's breathing came back to normal, as he went back to sleep.

Returning back to reading, Captain Planet figured it was going into fifth hour of them trying to break Superman's fever. Knowing it was working, he moved over to Superman, noticing Superman was sweating more the he had been. Having Suki bring up a rag, he whipped Superman's face off, hoping he was right about the fever. Waking up once again, Captain Planet keep Superman calm, letting him know it was fine. Trying to relate that he was to hot, Captain Planet had to hold Superman down, telling him it was the only way to get him better. Watching his friend calm down, Captain Planet let his anger show, knowing they wouldn't be so careless next time in underestimate Lex.

Although it seemed like forever, the time had already gotten into the six and last hour of Planet's watch. Figuring Superman had calmed down some for a while, Planet went back to reading his book. Hearing a noise, he looked up to see Suki walking into the room, asking how he had been doing. Planet relayed what had been going on, and assured her that he was going to come through this. Asking if there was anything special he wanted for dinner, Suki went back down to the kitchen, starting on dinner before it was her time to take watch. Having each of the men having told her two different things for supper, Suki just decided to make a salad, and sandwiches again. Calling Wolverine to eat, he came in long enough to eat, then decided he turn in early, not caring about what else was happening. Eating also, Suki then went upstairs, taking Planet his food.

Allowing him to eat, Planet took the dishes downstairs, allowing Suki to take over the last four hour watch. Suki brought a pillow, placing it down beside Superman where she sat, taking his hand in hers. Keeping her spirits up, she kept repeating that this has to work. Taking the rag that Planet had left, Suki continued his job of whipping Superman's face and around his neck. Suki mind slipped back to where he had first saved her. Her mind came back as she felt her hand being squeezed. She looked down to see Superman looking up at her. Superman tried to speak, as Suki released he was asking for water. Getting some water, she helped him sip some, until he started coughing. Putting down the water, Suki tried to hold him up, while letting him stop coughing. Once it was over, he laid back down, still feeling the aches all over, and the heat.

As the seventh hour slowly was passing, Suki remained at Superman's side, not wanting to move in case he would awaken again. Then remembering she still be in the same room with him, Suki got up walking around spotting the book Planet had left laying on the table. Picking it up, she started looking through it. After a while of trying to figure some of the big medical words, she put the book down, not wanting to confuse herself more.

As the eighth started, Suki found herself back beside Superman, thinking back on the moments. Wishing she could get revenge on Lex, Suki moved around the room, hoping that they would actually not mess with them anymore. Knowing it wasn't going to happen, Suki released she needed to learn how to fight, in case her life depending on it soon. Superman awoke with a start, as Suki watched him tried to raise his hands from stuff that didn't seem to be there. Moving to his side, she tried to get him to settle down, knowing whatever he was seeing wasn't there. Knowing Suki wouldn't be able to hold him down, Suki started talking to him, hoping her voice would soothe him. After a while, it seemed to work as his eyes found hers, and he let his body relax back into sleep.

Superman seemed to sweating more as the ninth hour came. Suki tried to keep his face and neck whipped off, but he kept trying to move away from the fire. Suki stopped him, pulling the blanket back on him, saying just only little bit more. Superman knew she was probably right, but the fire seemed to be getting hotter more and more. Suki assured him that it was the same temperature as before, just his body fighting off the fever. Getting him back to sleep, Suki was able to relax, hoping that the next hour would bring Superman back to his old self.

The last hour had finally came as Suki noticed the sun had gone down outside, Suki lit a couple of candles around the room, to help with the light from the fire. Not releasing four hours could tire her out, Suki found herself getting sleepy. Hearing Superman's voice, awoke her, as she looked around the room. Superman was looking around, trying to sit up. Rushing to his side, Suki placed a hand on his shoulder easing him back down. Joy came over her, as she found his fever had broke finally. Asking if he had felt good, he told her he felt better then he had in days. Shouting for the guys, they rushed in to see the worst, but was glad to see their friend, looking better. They could see his color had finally returned with him getting up, needing a good stretching. Knowing he wasn't still to his self, they allowed him to lay back into his bed, away from the heat of the fire. Glad that he was OK, Suki found herself not able to get up. Captain Planet figured it was the past days that had taken its toll on her, as he made her sleep also. As everyone went sleep, able to finally rest, they awoke the next day, to find Superman already up and chopping some wood for them.

Knowing Superman wasn't to be taken lightly, the evil guys sent one of their guards to spy on the castle, to see if their plan had actually worked. Sneaking up to the castle, the guard was shocked to see Superman walking around the front of the castle with the others. Knowing his bosses weren't going to like the news, he returned to tell the news. Shocked to find that their plan had not worked, they sat down discussing their next plan to put into action.

A couple weeks passed by as the group had not heard anything from Lex, Alexander or Sabine, knowing it wasn't like them to give up on trying to defeat them. Early one morning, Suki had awoken to fix breakfast for them, as Captain Planet joined in helping her. Almost finished with it, they both were caught off guard as Superman ran into the kitchen fast, stopping only to say that there was an damn that had burst, and also a oil spill that was happening near a village that was beside the ocean south of there. Agreeing that he could handle the oil spill, Planet went off towards that, while Superman went to repair the broken damn. Flying off to where Superman had told him, Captain Planet found the village, flying around it, surprised to find there was no oil spill in the ocean. Thinking it had been a false alarm, he started back when he heard a yell for help. Not seeing anyone needing help, he spotted an old looking warehouse ways from the village in the middle of the forest. Going to investigate, he landed in front of it, going through a hole in the wall, that used to be the door. Looking around the village, Planet spotted a figure in the far corner of the building.

Knowing they might need help, Captain Planet moved over to the form, which found was a woman. Looking down at her, he could she must had been beaten. Her cloths were dirty, torn, as she was bleeding a little bit, and shaking probably from fear. Bending down, Captain Planet tried to calm her, as he let her know, he was going to get her help. The woman said her thanks as she raised her face to see him. Captain Planet was shocked as he saw the woman was Sabine. Starting to get up fast as he could, he stopped, as he heard something above him. Looking up, he saw a toxic waste container being turned over, pouring out this green liquid all over him, as everything went black. Captain Planet awoke to blackness, the kind he had never been in before. Trying not to, it scared him. He could hear voices, but it was too muffled to make out what they were saying. Not able to believe it was Sabine, he started wondering if they had been planning this or if the others were safe.

His breathing started becoming uneven, as he started not able to breath. Wondering if he was going to die right there, Captain Planet felt his body being lowered to the ground. Knowing that it would ruin their plan, if Captain Planet died, they knew his stomach had to be pumped to get the toxic out. Captain Planet laid there, as he felt a tube being forced down his throat, then after minute being pulled back out. Captain Planet gasped as he was able to breath again. His heart was pounding so hard, as Planet was able to hear it up in his ears. Then feeling like he was being picked up again, Planet let his body go back into the darkness. The evil guys started in the direction of their hideout, as they knew they had to put in part two of their plan.

Superman returned to the castle, surprised to find that Captain Planet had yet to return from the oil spill. Knowing it wouldn't have took him that long, he flew off toward the village, where it had happened. Looking around, not able to see any sign of it, Superman asked some of the villagers, that had stated there wasn't an oil spill. Knowing it must had been the trap, Superman flew back to the castle, knowing exactly where Planet probably was. Wolverine wasn't shocked when Superman told hm, Planet had probably been captured. Not letting him go alone, Wolverine went with Superman to Lex and their hideout, while Suki stayed at the castle. Getting into the hideout, Superman and Wolverine got back to back, just in case there was another trap waiting for them. Searching the rooms, they couldn't find no sign of their friend. Knowing where to find their enemies, they burst through the door, not surprised they were right. There was Lex, Alexander, and Sabine sitting there by the fire, as they looked up to see their intruders.

Wolverine looked around the room, "What have you done with Captain Planet?! Let him go now!!"

Lex acted surprised, "Why would you think we have him?"

"We haven't seen him." Alexander replied.

Superman didn't take that for answer, "Don't lie to us, we know you guys have him, so return him to us!!"

Lex and Alexander both yelled, "We don't have him!!"

Wolverine spat, "Don't give us that crap. We will find him, and you guys will pay!"

Alexander held up his hands, "Oh, OK, ...Sabine if you will." Sabine walks over to the wall, and pulls down a curtain revealing an empty wall. Knowing their friend wasn't there, Superman and Wolverine got out of there soon as possible.

Deciding this might be another trick, Superman asked Wolverine to stay with Suki at the castle, while he flew around, hoping to find their friend. Superman took off in the sky, as he started looking every where, hoping to spot their friend. Deciding to try another direction, Superman stopped, spotting his Planet down on the ground. Flying down to him, Superman couldn't believe his eyes. Superman was only able to stare down at shock at his friend. Planet was laying there barely moving, as he had toxic over him from his head to his feet. There was a green wire glowing thing wrapped all the way around him, as Superman moved closer, then stepped back as he figure it was Kryptonite. Superman looked on worried at Planet, hoping he hadn't came to late. Knowing he killed his friend, Superman knew he was the only one that could save his friend now. Wondering why he hadn't been healed by the sun, Superman looked up, shocked to see there was a bunch of clouds blocking the sun.

Figuring what he had to do, Superman knew he couldn't make no mistakes. Even though Superman figured he could get Wolverine back, he didn't want to take the chance of leaving Planet here longer then he had to with that toxic on him, not knowing how long it had been on him. Taking a deep breath, Superman quickly ran over to Planet as he picked his friend up, walking in the direction of the castle, knowing it was an hour away. The Kryptonite started to burn his hands, plus arms, but Superman knew he couldn't give up. Captain Planet started walking up, as he could feel he was being carried. Captain Planet tried to move his body but figured it had to be tied. Not knowing who was carrying him, Planet hoped it wasn't Lex or Alexander ready to torture him some more. Captain Planet knew he was already weak from the toxic being on his body. Opening his eyes, he tried to clear his blurred vision as he looked up to see his friend Superman. Looking down to see what was wrapped around him, he was in shock knowing what it was. Looking back up at the man who was more then a friend, like a brother, knowing Superman had to be in great pain. Although Captain Planet knew Superman would do anything for anyone, and he would still go, not giving up.

Planet looked up, "What...? superman?"

Superman calmed him, "It's OK, I got you. Going get toxic off...soon as can."

Planet tried to sound strong, "Put me down....now!!!"

Superman shook his head, "No...I...cant. You wont survive if I don't get you back."

Planet stated, "Same to you, kid."

Superman suggested, "Save your strength...don't worry....I'll be...fine."

Planet said, "No, you wont."

Superman looked up, "Look...all that matters is...I get you back...don't worry....about me."

"Stop arguing and let me down!!" Planet demanded.

Superman spoke, "No...cant do that...you cant"

After walking a while, Superman tripped on a tree root, as both Planet and he fell, as he knew the Kryptonite was taking his strength. Not giving up just yet, Superman picked Captain Planet back up, and kept walking. Superman could start to feel the sweat running down his face, and his legs plus body becoming numb. Superman vision started to blur, as he couldn't focus on anything except one thing. Getting Planet home was all he could think about as he could see his friend starting to fade as the globe on his chest was getting dimmer by the minute. Not giving up, Superman had to keep moving, not going stop until Planet was taken care of.

Looking straight ahead, Superman could see the castle in the distance about three miles away. Although glad of how close he was coming, Superman could feel his body wanting to shut down on him, as chills started coming over him, knowing he needed to keep going. Looking down at Planet, Superman knew he was the reason, he was able to continue. Planet looked worse, as he could barely see the dim light in the glob on his chest and not feeling any movement from him. Knowing that it was some ways ahead of him, Superman made his legs keep moving. Not knowing exactly how he managed, Superman let out a sigh as the castle was finally in front of him. Seeing no signs of his friends, he figured they were inside. Making it to the door, Superman let out a sigh seeing the door was open.

Figuring where his friends were, Superman headed for the library. Coming through the door, Superman was right, as he saw Suki straightening up, with Wolverine relaxing. Letting out a sigh of relief, both of his friends looked up, shock coming over their faces seeing the state they were in. Wolverine rushed over to pull Captain Planet in his arms, as Superman's strength finally gave out as he collapsed to the floor. Taking him upstairs, Wolverine knew he had to get the Kryptonite away from Superman. Suki remained by Superman's side, as she tried to keep from crying seeing the burns on Superman's hands as she figured from carrying Planet to long.

As this was going on, once again Lex, and Alexander was laughing away, knowing they had


	2. Chapter 2

caused pain once again to their enemies. Looking around, not finding Sabine, Alexander went off wondering where she could be. Finding her on their bed, he came in laying beside her, hugging her, kissing her lips. Stopping, he noticed she wasn't acting her normal evil self.

"What is troubling you, my love?" Alexander asked.

Sabine sighed looking up into his eyes, putting her hand on his cheek, "It's Suki, I miss her so much, we were like sisters love. Haven't you felt that with another?"

Alexander kissed Suki hand, "I know what you mean, although I have never felt a connection like you two's were. How can I stop you from missing her?"

Sabine replied, "I wish she would become one of us, hate those freaks just like we do. Is there any way we could do that?"

Alexander looked into her eyes, "I believe there is, my love. You just gave me an idea that might bring your friend to us."

Getting up, Alexander pulled Sabine to her feet, as they went off to conjure up Alexander's idea.

Wolverine made it upstairs to Planet's room where he placed Planet on the bed, looking over his friend. Nervousness came over him as he saw all the toxic and wire wrapped around him. The glob on his chest was dimmed, knowing from Superman that was not a good sign. Turning around Wolverine punched the wall, as his anger exploded knowing who was responsible for Planet's and Superman state. He became angry at Superman for not coming to get him, but figured Planet would have been dead, by time they got back to him. Meanwhile downstairs, Suki was pushing Superman's hair out of his face, soothing him by singing softly, knowing she had to keep him calm. Not wanting to leave Superman's side, Suki wondered how Wolverine was handling Planet. Suki jumped at the sound of Superman, as she looked down to see Superman eyes blinking, telling her she needed to take care of Planet. Letting him know Wolverine was helping, Superman's shook his head, saying for her to help. Letting her know he be fine where he was, Suki ran off to get a bowel of water, running upstairs, being careful not to spill it.

Coming into the room, Suki watched as Wolverine balled his right hand into a fist, letting only one of his claws come out. Being very careful not to hurt Planet, Wolverine used his claw to slice through the wire wrapped around Planet's body. Once freed of that, Suki used the water to start cleaning off the toxic off of Planet's body hoping they weren't to late. Knowing he would need the sun to help also, Suki had Wolverine carry Planet outside, laying him on the ground where the sun would help recharge him. Returning in the castle, Wolverine picked up Superman knowing he would also nee the sun to help recharge him. Suki sat down beside them as she looked up, glad to see the sun shining out from the clouds. Looking up Suki became shocked seeing Wolverine walking into the woods. Yelling for him to come back, he refused saying he wouldn't return until the evil group was dealt with, once and for all.

Knowing she couldn't let him run off, Suki ran after Wolverine trying to get him to stop and come back to the castle. Wolverine wasn't listening, as he kept walking, until he heard Suki scream. Quickly turning around, he found himself staring at Sabine, who had her hand around Suki, with her other hand, sticking a needle into Suki neck. His senses became sharp, as Wolverine knew if Sabine was around, Alexander wouldn't be far behind. Sensing something behind him Wolverine started to turn around when he felt electricity running through his whole body. Wolverine watched as Suki passed out as he felt himself fall to the ground, his world going black.

Dragging them back to the hideout, they proceeded with their plan. Suki was the first to awaken, as she tried focusing her eyes, wondering where she was. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Lex, Alexander, and Sabine standing beside her. Following their eyes to where they were looking, Suki got another shock as she saw Wolverine in what seemed to be a glass box that was up to his head. Suki could see some kind of wire hooked from the ceiling coming down tying his hands above his head, as the wire seemed to wrap all the way down his body. Surveying the room, Suki realized there were buckets of water all around, as if she knew what they were going to do. Yelling, Lex ordered a guard to come in getting ready to start the torture. Picking up the first bucket of water, Suki ran over to him, trying get him to spill it. Lex pulled her back, pulling her hands behind her back, where he could hold her in a good grip. Struggling, Suki found she couldn't get free, so at last she gave up, looking away, knowing she didn't want to watch. On the other hand, they seemed to want her to watch, as Sabine held her face up making sure she could see everything.

Making sure they were ready, the guard started to pour the water into the glass case as it fell until it hit the bottom, flowing around Wolverine's feet. Suki stared in horror as the buckets kept being poured in even through she was screaming for them to stop. Sabine and the guard laughed at her attempts to make them stop, as Lex and Alexander was calm. Wolverine awoke with a jolt, as electricity was running through his whole body, as he couldn't stop himself from screaming. While his mind tried to adjust to where he was, Wolverine looked up to see Suki screaming for them to stop, as she was being held back by Lex. Suki kept trying to get free and get them to stop, as she watched Wolverine screaming, his body shaking from getting shocked. Afraid he was going to die in front of her, Suki fought as hard as she could, but Lex hold on her was to tight.

As Suki watched, the pain must had been to much for Wolverine, as his body passed out. Doing as he was told, the guard was ordered to dump some water out, but keep some more water ready just in case he was to awake. Letting Suki go slowly, she turned around to face them, wondering what was to become of her next.

Suki demanded, "What did you take us for this time?"

Sabine extended a hand, "We would like to make you a proposal...I more then anyone."

"What is it?" asked Suki not taking Sabine hand.

Alexander replied, "Your sister wants you here to join us."

Lex nodded, "You would make a great evil partner."

Suki backed a way, "I would never join you three, and Sabine is no longer a sister of mine, if you enjoy torturing my friends."

Sabine laughed, "We shall see."

"What if I refuse?" Suki asked."

Alexander smiled, "Your friends will suffer the consequences."

"They will never stand for that. You will never hurt them again." Suki shook her head.

"Yes we can, I have a room full of Kryptonite, and toxic. Enough to kill those two, plus if we keep torturing Wolverine later on, he would die also. So you have two choices." Lex laughed.

Sabine stated, "Or you join us or your friends die."

Suki mind was rolling, but knew what she had to choose, "You guys win, I will join you, but neither Planet nor Superman will believe I have turned against them."

Lex held up a hand, "That is why we are taking you there, and you are going to tell them face to face, that you no longer want to see them. Plus we are going bring them back here, and let them watch wolverine be tortured by your own hands."

Both Alex and Sabine laughed. Alexander stated, "Perfect planning Lex, I love it. Don't you dear, Suki."

"What choice do I have." Suki said not looking at them.

Sabine held her hand again, "Join us."

"I will, but only to keep my family safe from you three. Let's get going, get it over with." Suki started moving to the door.

Sabine grinned at her, "Great."

As they left out the hideout, they headed for the castle, as Suki knew this was the only way to keep them from being tortured or killed. Suki kept breathing in deep breaths, knowing she had to fool Superman and Planet into believing she was evil now. Once there they all stood outside the castle, as Suki raised her voice yelling for Superman plus Planet to come out. As they came out, looking both healthy, Suki was relieved, but stood her ground beside Sabine. Superman and Planet both became angry as they saw Suki with them, knowing she was probably their prisoner. As they started to charge at them, Suki raised up her hand yelling for them to stop, that their was something they needed to hear. Superman and Planet both stopped knowing Suki must know what she was doing. Just in case to make sure it wasn't a trick, Superman x ray around, surprised to find no weapons or soldiers waiting.

Superman stood there arms crossed, "What do you want this time?"

Alexander spoke, "This time."

Lex finished for him, "Suki has something to tell you Superman so you plus Planet listen up."

Suki looked into his eyes, "I have joined them, Superman became one of them. I am no longer good, but full of evil."

Sabine laughed, "Yes, my sister has returned to me and became evil, isn't that swell."

Superman refused, "No it cant be true. Your to go Suki to become like them. Neither Planet nor I can believe unless we see it for ourselves."

Alexander nodded, "Yes it is."

Superman shook her head, "Suki your talking crazy. I cant believe your evil now."

Sabine chuckled, "Better believe it, pal, cause she's one of us now!"

Suki started walking back, "Superman, we have Wolverine. Come see for yourself if you don't believe it. Lex says its my time to torture him."

Lex, Sabine, and Alexander grinned widely at him, as they started walking back to Suki. Superman couldn't take a chance at not following them, knowing if Wolverine was in trouble, he didn't want something to happen to him. Planet and Superman agreed to follow, but knew once they saw Wolverine, they grab him and leave fast. Superman watched Suki as she seemed to show no emotional over what she had said. Getting once again back to their hideout, Planet and Superman followed them into the room where they were holding Wolverine. Anger showed on their face as they saw Wolverine in his current state in the glass box with a wire of some sort wrapped all the way around him. Staying near the door, they knew they needed to stay close to the exit. Suki picked up one of the buckets of water, knowing she had to do this in order to get them to believe that she had became evil. Pouring the water into the case, Suki kept dumping them in as the water started surrounding Wolverine's body. Wolverine awoke from the darkness once again, feeling the electricity running through his body. Trying not to scream, he had no choice as his body was in far to much pain.

As he started to pass out, Wolverine spotted Suki pouring the water in, and Superman plus Planet standing in the back. As his world went black, Wolverine hoped that he would live through this to be able to kill Lex or Alexander. Suki knowing the water would do for now, Suki walked over to Lex, as she hugged him, stating how happy she was feeling now. Seeing this as a time to act, Superman ran over to Wolverine breaking the glass and wire, as he grabbed him, then with Planet, they ran out before anyone could get a word out. Knowing they had believe it, Suki pushed away from Lex, staring at them. Knowing she wouldn't cry in front of them, Suki kept her face angry, although her insides were hurting, as what she had to do was tearing her up. Plotting her revenge, Suki kept her ground, as she knew even through she was doing it to protect them, Suki feared torturing people for fun.

Superman and Planet had got back to the castle in no time with Wolverine, knowing they didn't want to stick around. Having doubts that Suki was actually turned against them, they had to wait for Wolverine to awake to know the truth. Remembering Wolverine's power to heal, they were glad they didn't have to wait to long as Wolverine awoke, wondering what had happened. Telling him they needed to talk, they stood there ready to hear the answer.

Superman looked to Wolverine, "How you feeling?"

Wolverine yelled, "Like hell, where am I?"

Captain Planet said, "Your back at the castle. You were being tortured and we saved you."

Wolverine chuckled, "Ha! No wonder I feel terrible."

Superman got down to business, "Look Suki told us that she was on their side now, I can't believe it. Wolverine do you know anything about this?"

Wolverine laughed, "Suki, evil? I went to see her and as always I was tortured, as always."

Captain Planet asked, "What do you mean? Was she taken the same as you was?"

Wolverine shook his head, "I don't remember guys."

Superman stated, "We need to save her, just in case it was just a cover up for them torturing her, or using her to get to us."

Wolverine stated, "It's a cover up for sure, Suki wouldn't turn on us."

Planet stated, "I believe your right, we need to save her."

Wolverine started out, "Well, let's get going."

Superman stated, "No just one of us need to go, in case its a trap. If the person doesn't return after a while we will come after them."

Wolverine volunteered, "I will go."

Superman nodded, "Go, save Suki. If you don't return in two hours, we will come after you."

Wolverine started leaving, "I will bring her back."

Wolverine left not wanting to walk to the hideout but running, sensing something could be going on that wasn't right. Going through the door in the ground just like always, Wolverine sneaked in listening for Suki or the others. Hearing a commotion, Wolverine moved closer to a closed door, being careful not to be heard, or seen. Listening in, he could hear Suki voice plus Lex. Only hearing their voices, he figured Sabine and Alexander had to be else where. Kicking in the door, Wolverine stood wide eyed, staring at Lex holding Suki against the bed, as he was forcing his lips onto Suki. Suki was trying to fight back, but Lex was to strong. Wolverine became in raged as he took his left hand pulling Lex off Suki, as he let his claws come out of his right hand, as he sliced them down the front of Lex face. Lex screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his hands to his face, as he felt the three slashes. Seeing through the blood, Lex could see Wolverine coming back for more, but was stopped by guards. Alexander and Sabine had came in wondering what was wrong, as they had ordered guards to hold Wolverine back. Suki knowing what Wolverine meant to do, called his name hoping it would snap him out of it. Hearing her voice, Wolverine remembered what he was there for, as he threw the guards off, picking up Suki, taking her out there, before they could grab either one. Walking back to the castle, Suki was surprised at Wolverine kissing her on the forehead, glad that she was OK.

Once back at the castle, Suki made Wolverine put her down as she stood face to face with Superman, Planet and Wolverine not knowing what they thought of her now. Suki stood there staring at all of them trying to read their faces. She wanted to run up to them and hug them but she was getting mixed feelings they were confused, enraged, and sad. Breaking down, Suki started crying as she feel to her knees, saying she was sorry, and that she was being made to act evil. Wondering why they weren't moving, Suki looked up to see them just staring as if they didn't believe her. Looking down at her, they walked away stating it was to soon to figure she was to be trusted. Wolverine didn't believe that she was evil, but couldn't get them to believe him. Sitting there in shock, Suki thought of only one person that would still talk to her, Sabine. Getting up, Suki ran back to her friends hideout, to find that Alexander was helping bandage up Lex face, while Sabine was alone in her room. Coming to her, Suki told what happened, as they started talking, feeling like they were best friends again.

Alexander came in the room, stating that even through it would take Lex about three weeks to get back to his old self. Telling Sabine, that he be taking over that night, Alexander welcomed Suki back stating that she would feel better here. Leaving Alexander stated he was going work up a plan to get revenge on Planet, Superman and Wolverine. Even though Suki still wasn't all up with the evil thing, she decided to stay there, thinking maybe the guys needed to think it over. A couple days passed as she had gotten used to there, and Sabine was glad to have her friend back, since Alexander had been working on his plans. Suki was actually surprised to find Alexander treating her more and more like family, even though she wasn't evil like them. Alexander would never talk business in front of her and was constantly asking if there was anything he could do to make her feel more at ease. Suki was forgetting what they had done, and becoming more at ease, bonding with Sabine plus even enjoying herself.

Knowing that it was approaching night once again, Suki was in her room getting ready for bed, when there came a knock on the door. Telling whoever it was to come in, Alexander entered asking if everything was alright. Assuring him she was fine, Alexander left going to his room where Sabine was in bed, as he told her he loved her and to not wait up for him. Leaving Alexander walked down the long corridor into his office that Lex and him had used many times. Sitting down in his big chair, he rocked back and forth looking around the room with only the light of a candle lighting it up.

Alexander got up, going out of the room once more taking his candle with him, as he entered down some stairs that only Lex and he had known about. Opening it, he checked on the supply of Kryptonite plus Toxic, as he went back up, stopping to check to see if Lex still had the Kryptonite cage he had captured Superman in while back. Going back to his office, Alexander sat back down knowing now he needed to figure how get them all at one time. Deciding the plan over, Alexander went to sleep knowing he had to be ready for when they came. Not able to sleep, Alexander decided instead to work some in a secret room of his.

Morning came as Alexander took Suki into a old room, that had books in it, stating she could come there anytime, knowing that she probably loved to read. Sabine went with Alexander telling Suki she was to help him, get it ready. Meanwhile while Suki waited, she was unknown that Superman, Planet and Wolverine had arrived in the hideout. Feeling sorry that they didn't believe Suki for being good, they came to hideout, knowing they had get her back. Not finding any sign of Suki, they decided to split up, planning to meet back at that spot if they couldn't find her. Trying to X-ray around to find her, Superman spotted a woman sitting in a room with her head down. Recognizing her as Suki, Superman came into the room, telling her he was story about earlier. When she didn't get up, Superman approached closer, until the woman looked up laughing. Shocked to find it was Sabine, he knew they were prepared for him. Almost to slow to act, Sabine jumped up running past him as he spotted a remote in her hand. Cursing to himself, he realized which room he was in, as the Kryptonite cage rose up from up around him, although found it was much bigger then the last one Lex had captured him in. Unable to hold himself up, Superman fell to the ground, as he watched Sabine leave the room shutting the door, as he hoped the other guys would look in the room.

Captain Planet kept to the shadows as he checked every room he could find, until he opened a door spotting Alexander sitting in a chair. Bursting into the room, Planet grabbed him up, demanding to know where Suki was at. Alexander kept his cool as he told Planet look behind him. Still holding him up in mid air, Planet looked behind him, as green toxic was being thrown at him by a couple guards. Forced to let Alexander go, Planet collapsed on the floor, not knowing what was going to happen next. Hoping the others would save him, Planet passed out, as last words he heard was Alexander telling the guards to take him to the room.

Wolverine having no luck, hoped the other two had maybe found her. Checking every room he could find, Wolverine figured it was time to head back to meet them, when he noticed a room he had yet to check. Opening the door, Wolverine spotted Sabine laying on her bed, reading a book. Pulling out his claws, Wolverine held them at Sabine's throat demanding where Suki was. Telling him she had no clue, he threw her down knowing it had to be a lie. Hearing a noise behind him, Wolverine turned claws at the ready, as two guards attacked him, as he felt electricity go through his body. Passing out, Sabine ordered the guard to take him to the room where they had put Superman and Planet. Knowing with the way he had built the new Kryptonite cage, Alexander laughed glad that this plan was going to work. Sabine entered the room, as they were lowering the Kryptonite cage, as Planet plus Wolverine was being thrown in. Superman being to weak to get free, could only watch in horror as he knew that if they were all captured, there was no hope. Alexander left the room, as he told Sabine he was going to retrieve Suki. Entering the room he left her in, he asked if she was ready for the surprised. Nodding he took her hand as he lead her out telling her it wasn't easy but he had did it. Wondering what it was, Suki just let Alexander lead her to a room. Coming into it, Suki could only stare in horror. Suki couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her. What was Alexander doing, how could he do this to her, when she was starting to bond with him almost like a brother. Suki was enraged at him knowing he was being to nice to her, but he shouldn't have done this to her. Needing to talk to him private, Suki asked Alexander to talk in his office.

Suki stared at Alexander, "Why have you taken them? Why torture them like this?"

Alexander yelled, "Dear Suki, you are always so quizzical!!!"

Suki held her up hands, "Was that what you called my surprise. You have been so nice to me, was it just to keep me from knowing your secret for bringing them here to torture them?!"

Alexander nodded, "Yes, we had to make sure you were on our side, love and now you are."

Suki backed away, "No I can never be on your side, if you enjoy torturing so much. I only came back to be with my friend Sabine, but since you used me to get to them, I won't join you."

Alexander sighed, "Still refusing...Sabine indeed needs of her friend, but we need you too, my dear."

"No, I am leaving and taking my true friends with me." Suki bolts out the door, back to where Sabine was watching the fallen hero's.

Suki ran over to Sabine, pushing her away from the cage, "How dare you be in on this, and not tell me. I thought we were sister's again!! Now release them!!"

Sabine laughed, "Well well, the kitty has her temper. Perhaps I should pamper you..release the wolfie!!"

Suki yelled, "Don't play games with me!! I am leaving out of here for good, but not without them!!"

Sabine chuckled, "You, dear sis, ain't going go anywhere."

Suki backed away to the cage, "Your not going to stop me!"

Sabine stated, "And what you going do?"

"I am going to take them out, remember sis, I'm able to go through walls, unless you found something I can't go through." Suki smiled.

Suki was shocked as Sabine came over to her, "We have."

"How? When? I don't believe you." Suki shook her head.

"Then don't." Sabine turns away and leaves Suki there alone.

Suki knew she had to find out if Sabine was right, knowing her friends needed her help. Looking through the bars, Suki saw Planet and Wolverine were still out cold, as Superman was fighting to conscious. Deciding she had to take charge, Suki took her hand, passing it through one of the Kryptonite, finding it would go. Glad that Sabine was lying, Suki passed her whole body through the bars, not stopping till she was fully inside of the cage with her friends. Knowing Wolverine was one that wasn't injured, she decided to leave him for last. Telling Superman to hold on, Suki grabbed him by the hands, as she started backing away through the bars. As she felt bars against her back, Suki stopped as she realized she couldn't go back through them. Scared, plus concerned, Suki knew that was her only hope of getting them out. Releasing Superman gently she laid his hands back on the ground, noticing that the Kryptonite had finally became to much, as he drifted into unconscious. Pulling him into the center of the cage, she hoped it would help some. Next she moved toward Captain Planet, knowing she had to use something get that toxic off him. Ripping Superman's cape, Suki used that to start whipping, but found it wasn't removing as much as she needed for him to get healed. Hearing an evil laugh, Suki looked up, rising fast, finding Alexander plus Sabine staring face to face with her. Suki started going through the bars, remembering she couldn't get back through. Not giving up, she kept trying.

Sabine raised her hand, "If you keep going like this, you will hurt yourself even more."

Suki stopped trying to get free, "What did you do!"

Alexander laughed, "We simply stopped you from going out."

"Let me out!" Suki demanded

Sabine shook her head, "Nope."

Suki reached through the bars trying to grab Sabine, "I will get out of here!!"

Sabine bolts backwards, grinning at her, "Such rage, kitten."

"Just wait and see, we will get out of here!!" Suki yelled at her.

Alexander nodded, "We will see."

Leaving the room, Suki was left alone, to walk around the cage looking for anything that she could help get them free. Not finding anything that would work, Suki sat down on the floor hoping that Wolverine would soon awaken. Looking over at the other two, Suki could tell Superman was already getting a fever, and the glob on Planet's chest was starting to dim, even though she had wiped off some of the toxic. She knew her time was limited and she had to move fast. Suki had to get Wolverine up so she started whispering trying to get him up, but not loud enough for Alexander could hear. After some work, Wolverine started to come around. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he sat up, dizzy at first, then looked around trying to figure what had happened. Suki got him up on his feet, explaining he was their only hope of getting them out. Looking down at his two friends, Wolverine could see why, as his anger started to show. Releasing his claws, Wolverine didn't allow Suki to say anymore, as he sliced through the bars, being easy not to let them drop and make a sound.

Knowing they needed to help their friends more then letting everyone know they had escaped. Sneaking through the hallways, Wolverine carried Superman out, knowing he be fine once he got away from that cursed cage. Coming back for Planet, Suki followed behind them making sure to keep watch. Once finally getting up into the sun light, Superman was waking up, gaining his strength back. On the other hand, Captain Planet still wasn't doing so great, with the toxic still on him. Suki apologized to Superman for ripping his cape, as she explained that she was trying to help Planet. Telling her not to worry about it, they headed back home, needing to worry about Planet more then the evil guys. Getting home fast, they were able to Captain Planet cleaned up and out into the sun to heal. Once he was up to strength, they knew now was the time to act of needing to end this battle for good.

Meanwhile, Sabine and Alexander figured it was to quiet for their prisoners. So deciding to go investigate, they came into the room, seeing just an empty cage, with some of the bars on the ground, leaving a hole. Knowing that they had found out they had escaped by now, Superman gathered them all in the library, knowing they needed to come up with the plan fast. Knowing that the first two things to take out first, was their guards, plus Lex. Leaving Suki at the castle, Superman, Planet, and Wolverine went off to toward the hideout knowing their plan. Inside the hideout, Alex, and Sabine had gathered all the guards in the room, knowing they needed a plan also. Their communicating stopped, as they listened to loud noises from up above. Knowing their plan could wait, Alex commanded all the guard to go up above, to stop whatever was causing the noise. Waiting for the guards to return, Sabine sat beside Alex hugging telling him that this plan would finally destroy their enemies.

Meanwhile up above, Superman, Planet and Wolverine hid around, watching as all the guards came up just like they planed. Grabbing, and knocking them out one by one, they tied them up, as Planet moved into part two of the plan, as he moved down below into the hideout, going exactly where Superman had told him Lex was located. Moving in the shadows, he found Lex on the bed, bandages around his face. Picking him up, Planet was glad to find that Lex was out cold, unable to fight back against his attacker. Returning up to the above, Superman stood ready to take both the guards, plus Lex to a prison, where they wouldn't return for many years. Grabbing the rope in one hand, with Lex in his other, Superman took flight, pulling all the guards together, plus Lex. Knowing to stay out of sight, Wolverine plus Planet waited, until Superman returned for them to start with part three of their plan.

Down below, Alex and Sabine wondered what was taking the guards so long. Wondering what was taking so long, they stopped as they heard a commotion from Lex room. Figuring it probably was Lex needing help, Alex decided to go check on him, telling Sabine he be right back. Waiting for him to return, Sabine paced around the room, hoping their plan would work. Hearing a noise behind her, Sabine turned around, surprised to find no one there. Starting to yell out for Alex, Sabine got knocked out, as Wolverine caught her, throwing her over his shoulder, as he went back up above, where they headed toward the castle, knowing it was a matter of time, before Alex would come after her.

Knowing what he had to do, Alex got prepared knowing he would fight to his death for Sabine, his love. Gathering his supplies, Alex headed toward the castle, prepared to get her back. Getting to the castle, Alex looked around for a way to get in without being seen. Knowing if would have a chance if he got one of them weak. Following his knowledge of figuring where a dungeon was, Alex went down finding a room that looked like a dungeon. Coming in, quietly, he found Planet standing guard over Sabine who was chained to the wall. Once in, Alex drew Planet attention in a direction, then once he was distracted it, Alex threw a bottle of toxic upon Planet. Surprised to find Alex staring at him, Alex watched Planet fall to his knees, becoming weaker and weaker.

Running over to Sabine, Alex looked around for the keys to the chains. Sabine warned him as turned around to find Superman, Wolverine, and Suki. Pulling out a chunk of Kryptonite, Alex threw it toward Superman, as Superman fell to the ground. Anger rose in Wolverine, as he ran toward Alex, grabbing him up by his neck, starting to choke him. Suki took the Kryptonite away from Superman so he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Look, we are sick and tired of this crap!! Either you and Sabine give up, or I snap your neck right now!! Now which will it be!!!" Wolverine yelled.

"Fine, we give up. Just don't kill him!!" Sabine yelled.

"When I take you to the prison, I can inform them to put you in a cell together." Superman stated.

Once agreed, Wolverine tied up both Sabine, and Alexander together, as Superman got ready to take them to a different prison, not wanting them close to Lex. Keeping his word, Superman told the guards at the prison, to allow them to be in a cell together. Coming back home, Superman entered the castle to find everyone sitting around the table, ready to eat. Sitting down with them, they all breathed in a sigh of relief, knowing from now on, that from now on their lives would be great, without having to watch their backs every second.


End file.
